My Fair Rebound
"My Fair Rebound" is the eighth episode of season 1. It first aired August 13th, 2011 in the US. Agatha McLeish enters Rebound in a dog show to prove to her friend that she's top dog. Plot Lucky, Niblet, and Cookie arrive at Agatha McLeish's mansion to check up on Rebound, and she says that everything between her and Agatha is great. Just then, Agatha come by. Lucky, Niblet and Cookie pretend to be statues while Agatha tells Rebound that an old friend (Mildred) is coming over for tea, and will be bringing her own dog over. Mildred arrives and is not very impressed with Rebound, she then introduces her show dog, Sterling Von Oxnard. While the humans go have tea, Rebound keeps asking Sterling if he wants to play, but he refuses, and lectures Rebound about the "dog-human" relationship. he claims that humans don't love dogs, they love what dogs do for them. In his case, he wins ribbons at dog shows, and says that the minute he loses one, he will just be put up for sale. Meanwhile, Agatha is tired of Mildred bragging about Sterling, and claims that she will enter Rebound in the upcoming Northminster dog show (which Mildred and Sterling are also entered in) and she and Mildred challenge each other. Back at the pound, Lucky, Cookie, and Niblet tell Squirt and Strudel about what happened. Strudel mentions that back in the old country, she used to be a show dog herself. Just then Agatha arrives at the Pound with Rebound. While Agatha is talking with her son, Rebound admits to the pups that she doesn't know what a dog show is, and the pups take her downstairs to educate her on the concept. meanwhile, Agatha tells McLeish that she's entered rebound in a dog show to beat Mildred, and says that she's hired famous dog trainer Mr. Julius to train her at Shelter 17. Downstairs. the pups show Rebound a film about the Northminster dog show. Upstairs, Mr. Julius arrives and demonstrates some of his severe training techniques on Rebound, Despite Agatha's reservations, she allows Mr. Julius to train Rebound. Later downstairs, Rebound is worried, but the pups agree to help her out and decide that while the humans do their own thing, the "real" training will be done by Strudel underground. During the next few days, the training goes on. Both with the humans and with the Pound Puppies Rebound can't get the hang out things, until Strudel offers her a tip, to concentrate on her favorite thing to stay focused. Rebound picks "peanut butter" as her favorite thing, and it works, she is able to focus on commands. The day of the show show arrives. After the first rounds, Rebound and Agatha make it into the finals, along with Mildred and Sterling. During the intermission before the final round, Niblet goes to say hi to Rebound, but before he does makes it to her, Sterling gets to her first. Not wanting to lose and get sold, Sterling insults Rebound and says that she's not fooling anyone, and that being a champion is not in her blood. he also calls her "Reject". This makes Rebound cry, and she runs off. Niblet sees this and tells Lucky and the gang. Rebound hides under the bleachers and won't come out. Lucky crawls in to talk with her, he assures her that she has more heart than any other dog in the show. Rebound is not sure, as she is so sad she can't even use her favorite thing, peanut butter, to stay focused anymore. Lucky tells her that he thinks she's been using the wrong favorite thing all along, and Rebound realizes what her "real" favorite thing is; Agatha. With this in mind she competes with Agatha in the final round, and is able to concentrate. Panicked, Sterling tries to make Rebound mess up by squeaking her toy duck to get her attention, but Rebound is too focused to notice. However, the squeaking does cause ever other dog in the show to freak out and run around, causing chaos and ultimately, Rebound wins first prize. After the show, Mildred congratulates Agatha, and because of the trouble he caused, considers selling Sterling. Agatha lets Mildred have the ribbon if it's so important her, saying that she doesn't need a ribbon to know that Rebound is a champion. She also tells Mildred that if she's smart, she'll realize that she needs something to love, not something to place in shows. With this in mind, Mildred pets Sterling and warms up to the idea of him just being her pet, not a show dog. As Agatha and Rebound are leaving in their limo, Niblet wonders if Rebound is finally "trained." Lucky notes that you can't teach an old dog new tricks but maybe a young one is different. As Rebound enters the limo, she finds her squeaky duck, and starts playing with it, and runs around Agatha. Strudel comments that maybe you can't teach a young one either. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Clancy Brown - Sterling Von Oxnard *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Katherine Helmond - Mildred *George Takei - Mr. Julius *Betty White - Agatha McLeish Quotes Niblet: Oh, they're gonna humiliorate my poor sis! She's gonna be the laughing-sock of the whole show! Strudel: Well, that's the pageant game. Cookie What do you know about it? Strudel: You kidding? I was a show dog myself back in the old country. My stage name was Strudel Die Schnitzel Von Wiener. Rebound: [thinking] Peanut butter! Peanut butter! Peanut butter! Command! Trivia *Starting with this episode onward, the animation for the series is produced by DHX Media Vancouver, marking a noticeable change in the series' animation style. However, a slightly altered version of the original opening, animated by 9 Story Entertainment, would remain until season 2. *This episode is featured on the Pound Puppies: Homeward Pound DVD. Continuity *Sterling Von Oxnard will later make cameos on "Barlow" and "Squawk". *Mr. Julius later appears in the episode "The Ruff Ruff Bunch" as a groomer at Rebound's dog salon. According to him, his career as a dog trainer ended when a puppy he supposedly trained ruined the North minster Dog Show, referencing the events in this episode. Allusions *The name "Northminster Dog Show" is probably a reference to the annual ''West''minster Kennel Club Dog Show in New York. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes